The Horribly Complicated Life of Marlene McKinnon
by LoonyTheElf
Summary: Marlene doesn't get along good with other girls.Especially Lily Evans and the other girls in her dorm.Her best friends are the Marauders! Secrets. War. Family drama? YUP. Girl drama? YUP. Falling in love w/ her best friend? Well we'll just have to see!
1. My Family Love them or Hate Them

Chapter one  
>"It's back to Hogwarts tomorrow!" My mum, Jocelyn McKinnon, states, awkwardly trying to start a conversation between herself and the rest of her family.<p>

My father, George McKinnon, nods, his enthusiasm obviously fake.

"Are you all packed?" He asks my sister, brother, and I, his voice strained. I ignore both of my parents, irritated.

John, my older brother is the only one to reply to them.

"Yeah," He begins quietly, with a pathetic attempt of a smile, "I finished this morning."

I can feel my parent's eyes on me and my younger sister Kate.

"No," Kate states bluntly after a few moments. "I've been too busy listening to you lot tare each other's heads off."

There's an awkward silence.

Ah, Kate. She had my attitude.

I hide a smirk by shoveling a spoonful of potatoes in my mouth.

"Kate—you—go to your room!" My mother hisses angrily. She turns on my father. "This is your fault George," She yells, "If you hadn't bloody spoiled the kids so rotten they wouldn't be so rude!"

My Dad's expression turns venomous.

"I'm sorry if you don't like the way I raised our children! Maybe you should've helped if it bothers you so badly!"

Mum gasps, furious.

"What are you implying? That I don't care about my children?"

"No, what I'm saying is you were never around when they were growing up! All you ever do is work!"

"Do you want me to quit my job, George?" Mum hisses, "I'm the only one out of the two of us who makes any damn money! We'd be out on the streets if all we relied on was your salary!"

"SHUT UP!" I stood up, kicking my chair away from the table. Everyone looked up at me, not even surprised. I was the "bad" child. What did you expect?

Johnny was the one my parents bragged about. He was Head Boy, got great scores on his O.W.L's, plays on the Quidditch team.

Kate was the average one. Who according to herself wasn't paid any attention to.

So that left me the role of the trouble maker.

"Will you STOP bloody arguing? It's getting really old! I can't wait until I can get out of this house and AWAY from both of you!" I bellow, loudly stomping upstairs.

I feel four sets of eyes boring onto my back as I turn away from them all. I slam my bedroom door with a crash, diving onto my bed.

My mum was a high ranking healer at St. Mungo's, so therefore, she hardly ever graced any of us with her presence. Until last year, my fifth year at Hogwarts, I had wanted to be a healer, like her.

Because that was what she wanted. And I wanted to make her proud of something that I did.

But then when I was talking to McGonagall, when deciding about what I wanted to do, I decided I didn't give a rat's anymore.

I was crap at healing.

To tell you the truth I had no bloody idea what I wanted to do.

And that's what I told McGonagall.

She told me I'd better kick ass in my O.W.L's if I wanted options. Well . . . she didn't actually say _kick ass_. But it was definitely implied.

And that's what I did.

I even did as well as Johnny.

I got an E in Herbology, Potions, and Astronomy. I got O's in Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms. And I only got one A, which was in History of Magic, which I was dropping this year. It was impossible to pay attention, given it was extremely boring.

I sigh, running my hand through my hair.

Personally, if I had to pick a side in my parents fighting, it would be Dad.

I mean I owed him big time.

Kate, Johnny, and I all did. Like he said downstairs, he pretty much raised us on his own.

And true, his job isn't the highest paying, but life's not _all_ about money, mother dearest.

Dad worked in Flourish and Blott's bookstore in Diagon Alley. It's not like Dad did horrible in school and sucked at everything. He was actually able to become a pro Quidditch player, and play for the Chudley Cannons, but he gave it up when Mum was pregnant with Johnny. He was too old now, after having all of his kids to return to the Quidditch pitch.

So, while Mum was pregnant, Dad found a job close to home. My mum got pregnant during her seventh year at Hogwarts. Her parents, and my grandparents, kicked her out, so she moved in with Dad at his flat in London. He was a year older than her, so he had already graduated from Hogwarts and was on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, but Mum wanted him around and his help raising the baby. So he gave it up for a part time job at the bookstore in Diagon Alley.

A couple years later, they had me. And a year after that, they had Kate.

Mum and Dad have always had their problems. About how Dad had to give up his life as a pro Quidditch player for Mum, and Mum saying if he hadn't gotten her pregnant when she was so young then that wouldn't have happened. And then usual stuff.

But it's gotten worse.

They fight about everything.

_Everything._

Even a debate about who ate the last pumpkin pasty turned into world war two.

Think I'm joking? I'm not.

I sigh, gazing out the window. It's that time of the night (or day) when the sun is just setting. There's a knock on my door. I scowl, clearing my throat to make my voice sound as bitchy as possible.

"Come in." I growl. The door opens to reveal a grinning Kate. I exhale, then smile faintly.

"Hey," I say, dully now that I know it isn't Mum or Dad.

"You're brilliant." She says, shutting the door. I smirk.

Tell me something I don't know."

"I know something." Kate says, dropping down the beanbag chair in my room. I raise my eyebrows, questioning her.

Kate smirks, raising a finger to her lips, shushing.

"This is a secret, and you can't tell anyone. Not Johnny, Dad, or Mum, seeing as it's about her. "

"Tell me." I demand, "I promise I'll tell no one."

"Mum's pregnant." Kate whispers. I blink, trying to register what I had just heard.

"What?" I say dumbly.

"Mum's pregnant." Kate repeats, her eyes darting from my closed bedroom door to my face.

"How do you know?" I demand, narrowing my eyes. "Did she tell you?"

"No," Kate looks at the ground, guiltily. "I just figured it out. She's a moody bitch for one," Kate begins.

I scoff.

"She's always like that."

Kate gives me a look. I sigh, beckoning her to go on.

"She's gained weight. Notice how she's always wearing shirts that hide her stomach?"

"Well that could be because she's gained weight from _food_."

"I wake up early in the morning," Kate begins again, ignoring my last comment. "I've caught her throwing up a few times."

I sigh.

"Kate—I—really doubt that she's pregnant. She could just be gaining weight, and upchucking food up because she's gone bulimic." I reason. Kate scoffs.

"Oh come on," She hisses, "Just watch her, she acts pregnant. She throws up almost every morning, she goes to the bathroom all the time, she's bitchier than usual, and she's gaining weight. If that doesn't say pregnant then what does?"

I look at my sister blankly.

"I don't know. Maybe she is, but maybe she isn't. We'll just have to wait and see. By the time we come back for Christmas it'll be obvious if she is or not, because she'll be huge." I exhale, looking at Kate.

Kate nods.

"Okay, let's just let it go for now, and we'll see by Christmas. Don't say anything." She says, forcefully. Kate gets up from the beanbag chair, yawning. "Well," She begins, "Seeing as we're getting up early tomorrow, I'm going to get a nice long sleep. Night," She sighs, leaving my room.

I emerge from my bed, sliding off my jeans and clothing and putting on my pajamas.

Mum couldn't be pregnant.

She was hardly ever home. And she and Dad were on the brink of a divorce.

What if the baby wasn't Dad's?

I shudder. No even if they were fighting, she wouldn't ever cheat on him.

I push all my thoughts out of my head, well I try too.

Let's just say I didn't sleep to well that night.


	2. Off To Hogwarts We Go!

Chapter two: Off to Hogwarts We Go!

The next morning Dad shakes me awake, "You only have twenty minutes, honey."

"Twenty minutes for what?" I groan, burying my face in my pillow.

"To get ready to for school," He says, tonelessly, "You're all packed right?" He asks

"Yes!"I snap. "Just give me five more bloody minutes!"

"Fine, but if you don't wake up in time, your still coming in twenty minutes. Even if you don't have any time to get dressed, you'll be on that train in your pajamas." He says, warily. It sounded as if his voice had lost all emotion. I felt a spark of anger at my mother.

She had already left for work. And she didn't even say goodbye.

I slowly ease myself out of bed as Dad's shuffling footsteps leave my room and travel down the hallway. Probably to wake up Kate. I wipe my eyes, my vision still blurry, before throwing my feet off my bed and standing up, mumbling.

A lot had changed about me this summer.

For one, I no longer wore baggy t-shirts and ripped jeans and sweat pants.

Secondly, I didn't wear my hair in the same messy ponytail every day.

And third, I'm proud to say for the first time in the sixteen years of my life, I wore makeup.

After I take a rushed shower, I step out, wrapped in a towel, and start to dry and curl my hair with a wand after I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face.

Technically underage witches and wizards like me weren't supposed to do magic outside of school, but I lived in an all wizard house and the ministry wouldn't be able to tell it was me doing magic. Sure, I still had the trace on me for another year but the trace only told what area was doing magic. And for all they knew I was Mum, Dad, or Johnny, who had turned seventeen this summer.

After I finished with my hair I did a charm I learned last year that applied your makeup perfectly.

I smirk at my refection. Not bad.

My dark brown hair was styled in light curls. I have big blue eyes and a small upturned button nose, and my lips are to die for. They're naturally pink and full. I'm curvy. Not fat, but I'm definitely not one of those stick figure girls with no boobs and arse.

I leave the bathroom and enter my own room. I open the closet and pull out the only outfit that isn't packed in my stuff for Hogwarts. I slide on the skinny jeans, light pink tank top and white cardigan. I run out of my room, sliding on my old trainers and lugging my suitcase.

I slowly ease my suitcase down the stairs to find Dad, Johnny, and Kate waiting for me in the kitchen. Dad takes my suitcase to load it in the car. I'm left standing in the kitchen with my siblings.

The silence was extremely awkward. I think everyone was reeling from my outburst last night. I felt emptiness in my stomach that had nothing to do with hunger. Johnny looks at me, concerned. I raise my eyebrows as if to say, "What?"

"You okay?" He asks, his brown eyes filled with worry.

"Just dandy," I snap. Johnny and I used to be close. I used to be close with everyone in my family. But I didn't talk to any of them much anymore. Except for Kate, she was my ally in the house.

I gave Johnny a sad shrug and an apologetic smile. Maybe I should try a little harder to be nice. Even if I was the 'bad child'. He returns the smile, unsure. I rack my brain, trying to think of Johnny's interests. I spot the big, shiny badge pinned on his shirt.

"Congratulations," I mutter. He blinks, eyeing his Head Boy badge, surprised.

"Thanks . . ." He trails off suspiciously. Eh. I guess I had been meaner then I thought this summer. I nod, trying unsuccessfully to keep the smirk off my face.

"Ready to go?" Dad asks quietly from the doorway. The three of us nod, and march out of the house like a troop of soldiers going to war. We climbed into the muggle car (Mum was muggleborn, so we had a car).

The car ride was immensely awkward as well. I turned to Kate, after five boring minutes of pure silence.

"I like your outfit, Kate." I say, forcing a smile. She was wearing a jean skirt, leggings, boots, and a white sweater. Her dirty blond hair was pulled up into a high straight ponytail.

"Thanks, I like yours too." She says quietly. She gives me a pointed look, than looks at Dad.

"You think we should ask him about the pregnancy?" I gasp quietly. Kate shrugs.

"Why not?" She asks. I look at her incredulously.

"Do you really think she'd tell him?" I sigh, "And it would be a really embarrassing conversation." Kate sighs, and then nods reluctantly.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. I just don't want to wait until Christmas to find out I'm right. There's a reason I'm in Ravenclaw, Marlene." She says. I shake my head at her.

"Your mad, Kate. She's not even pregnant. Why are we having this conversation?" I hiss, rolling my eyes.

When we arrive at the station Johnny, Kate, and I say goodbye to Dad and enter the platform. I took a run towards the wall in between platforms nine and ten to hear the sound of many happy people hugging and squealing at seeing their friends after the summer.

The platform was full of "You look so great!" and "I missed you so much!" I watch my brother and sister go separate ways, sighing. This morning was probably one of the only times we'd talk this year.

Before I know it I'm attacked from behind by someone. I scream as I'm lifted up from the ground. My attacker laughs, and I recognize him from his bark-like laughter.

"Sirius!" I exclaim, laughing, "Put me down!" He swings me around, and then reluctantly puts me back on the ground. I turn and look up at him. I hold back an involuntary swoon. He had grown a lot over the summer, but he was still the Sirius I knew and loved. He was still undeniably gorgeous, with his shaggy dark hair and smoldering grey eyes and muscular but lean body.

Right now he was looking at me with his sparkling eyes; he blinked suddenly his mouth twitching upwards into his annoying arrogant smirk.

"What?" I smirk back.

"You were so checking me out." His smirk turns into a cocky grin.

"I was not! If anything _you_ were checking _me_ out." I scoff, punching him on the shoulder, halfheartedly. He laughs again, pulling me into a tight hug. I sigh, breathing in his scent.

"Erm," Sirius says, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look really different."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"You look different," He repeats, looking down at me, frowning.

"Do I look bad?" I glare at him, knowing fully well I looked a damn sight better than when he last saw me (in sweatpants and my ratty Chudley Cannons sweatshirt). He shook his head, curiously.

"The opposite actually."

My reply is suddenly interrupted.

"MARLEY!" Someone cries. I turn away from Sirius relieved, a bit.

"JAMESIE!" I bellow back before I'm once again hugged, this time by an excited James Potter.

I smile at him. James had messy black hair, but he constantly messed it up more and hazel eyes. He, like Sirius, was muscular and lean. Probably because they were on the house Quidditch team. James's mind centered around three things: pranks with the Marauders, Quidditch, and Lily Evans.

"I've missed you!" He yells at me, even though we were right next to each other. I grin.

"I've missed you too!" I yell back.

"NO WAY!" James peers at me, still yelling at the top of his lungs, "Are you wearing MAKEUP?" I blush furiously, shrugging.

"Marles?" A quiet voice says from behind James. I peer around James, smiling.

"Remus!" I run to him, giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you too." He hugs me back. "Good summer?" He asks. I frown.

"I'll tell you later." I sigh, shaking my head.

He nods knowingly.

Remus was the one I came to first when I had a problem. He too, was good looking, with sandy brown-blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't as built looking as Sirius and James; actually he usually looked kind of tired and tortured. But Remus always looked like that.

"Hey guys," Peter says, excitedly, approaching us from a few feet away, dragging his suitcase like it was extremely heavy.

"PETE!" We all say in unison.

Peter Pettigrew isn't like the other boys in the Marauders. He isn't good looking, or talented. But nevertheless, he is part of them. Peter's short, a head shorter than me, actually, and I'm 5'4. He has light, blond hair and beady eyes. He's sort of chubby, but he's a nice guy.

The five of us start towards the train, laughing about the pranks we had planned for this year.

There's something you should know about me.

I had no friends who were girls.

Unless you counted Kate, but she hardly ever talked to me during the school year. But that was due to the fact she was a year bellow me, in Ravenclaw. So we didn't see each other very much.

Most of the girls in my year didn't really like me. Hell, most hated me.

Partly because I was best friends with the Marauders. I wasn't a 'marauder' myself, which I assumed was because I was a girl. But I often helped them with they're pranks and they were, indeed, my best friends. It was a blessing and a curse.

A blessing because they were funny, good looking, and they looked after me and understood me. They kind of treated me like a younger sister. A curse because most boys were afraid to ask me out because any guy who broke up with me ended up in the hospital wing.

But I loved them all the same.

We're on the train, and James and I are having a very heated discussion in our compartment.

"Please? Just invite her to hang out with you in Hogsmeade, and we can use the two way mirror and hear whatever you guys talk about." He whined, pleadingly. I groan.

"James, there's one problem with that plan. Lily Evans hates me!" I exclaim. James scowled.

"Well try being nicer to her, and then maybe the plan would work! Please Marley? I think I love her!" He says dramatically. I laugh.

"I'll try to be nice to her, James, but I can't make any promises." I say, than mutter to Sirius under my breath, "She's bloody irritating." He tries to hide a smile.

Remus had left to go to the Prefects compartment along with James's precious Evans. So that left me, James, Sirius, and Peter in a compartment. I sat next to Sirius, and across from James who was next to Peter.

Peter and Sirius were playing wizards chest and James and I were having one of our Lily discussions that came up daily. I hadn't seen them all since July at the Potter's annual mid-summer party. It was a tradition that we all came and stayed for a week at the Potter's. James's dad always tries to cook on a muggle grill without using magic, fails, and has to use magic to stop the fires.

My whole family is invited for the party, because my mum and James's mum were best friends while they were at Hogwarts, and work together at St. Mungo's.

So, therefore, the McKinnon's and the Potter's are friends. So, when Johnny, being head boy, catches me, James and the others sneaking out after hours, he kindly turns the other cheek. The benefit of having your brother as a Prefect. Even if you didn't talk to him much. Or genuinely like him that much for that matter . . .

James and I started watching the game of wizard chest, when the compartment door opened. I looked up, smiling expecting to see Remus returned from the meeting, but instead I saw Carrie Blake.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw me. She glared at me with a burning hatred.

I smirked back at her. Carrie Blake, with her fake blond hair and tight, revealing clothing. She, like many other girls, wasn't very fond of me because I was close with the Marauders, who were the most popular guys in school.

But she also was under the false pretense that I was in love with Sirius. She was part of his fan club. Yes, he had a fan club. They didn't exactly call themselves a club, but I'm pretty sure they had a shrine in the Room of Requirement dedicated to him.

James also had a fan club, but they weren't as obvious because they knew he was crazy about Lily Evans, everyone knew that.

I heard Sirius groan under his breath as Blake turned her attention towards him. "Siri-kins," She squealed, pushing me aside and sitting down next to him. I frowned, it was not very comfortable being pressed up against a wall. James and Peter looked like they were trying not to laugh at mine and Sirius's obvious discomfort. I scowled at them.

"I was just wondering, because _your_ single and _I'm_ single—" She began. Sirius coughed interrupting her. He wouldn't be single for long, trust me, Blake.

"Sorry, Carrie, but I have to go to—er—the bathroom." He says jumping up as her hand began to crawl up his leg. I snorted as he practically ran out of the compartment. Carrie snaps her head around to look at me, loathingly.

"What are you doing, McKinnon?" She asks. I blink, confused.

"I'm going to take over Sirius's place in the wizard chest game and kick Peter's arse." Peter smirks at me.

"Not likely." He says. I grin.

"I know. I suck at chess." I turned away from Carrie, purposely ignoring her presence. She glares at me a few more seconds.

"Well," She states, looking around at us. "I'm going to go find Sirius." She jumped out of her seat. James snickers.

"Good luck." He smirks as Carrie closes the compartment door.

"Good riddance." I mutter, continuing my game of wizard chess. When the compartment door opens again, thank Merlin its Remus.

"You guys had better change into your robes," He says, flopping down in Sirius's seat. I sigh.

"Remus will you take over this game," It had only been two minutes since I started playing and I was already very close to losing. Remus smirked at the game board.

"I'll try," He says as I get up and try to get my suitcase down. I grab my robes and exit the compartment.

As I make my way to the girl's lavatory, I run into Alice Henderson and Dorcas Meadowes, two girls in my year, and also in Gryffindor. I share a dormitory with them, Lily Evans, Carrie Blake, and Sidney Reynolds. They were best friends with Lily, and I wasn't exactly friends with them, but we didn't have any problems. In the dormitory it was pretty much Lily, Alice, and Dorcas who were friends. Then there was Carrie and Sidney who were friends. And then me, who's only friends were guys. So in the dormitory I was pretty much alone.

Alice was about my height, with light brown hair in a cute bob, and innocent brown eyes.

Dorcas had shoulder length blond hair, piercing hazel eyes, and was about a head taller than Alice and I.

Alice was the nice one of the group; she was the only one who really talked to me in the dormitory. We weren't friends, but we were friendly. Dorcas and Lily, on the other hand, weren't as nice.

"Marlene?" Alice asks, obviously surprised with my new look," Dorcas gasped. I gave her a look. She smirked, sheepishly, though her eyes were still wide with my new appearance.

"Good summer?" Alice asks me, politely. I shrug.

"It was alright," I lie. Dorcas nods at me, blinking rapidly, before pulling Alice away.

"Alice, Dory," I heard a voice from behind me; I turn around and see Lily Evans. I stop myself from rolling my eyes.

Lily Evans with her wavy auburn hair, bright green eyes, and perfect complexion. She ignores me completely and goes to catch up with her friends. I sigh; it was going to be hard to befriend her. James asks too much of me sometimes. I enter the girl's lavatory and change into my robes.

When I enter the compartment, Sirius is back, looking quite miserable. He glares at me when I enter.

"What?" I ask, innocently.

"None of you could have helped me get rid of _her_? I mean normally I don't mind women being all over me," He waggled his eyebrows, "But she's scary!" He exclaimed in a hushed voice, as if expecting Carrie to hear him and run into our compartment. He kept glancing at the door, nervously.

"Don't be such a drama queen," I laugh, "Who do you think she is? Voldemort?" I ignore James and Peter's gasps and Remus's flinch. Sirius gives me a look, and then a light dawned in his eyes.

"Be my girlfriend." He says, a smile gracing his lips. James, Remus, and Peter looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" I gasp.

"My _fake_ girlfriend," He grins, as if this was the answer to all his problems.

"No way," I glare at him. "Are you mental?"

"Yes," He says simply, "But think about it," He turns to the guys, "The creepy ones are all kind of scared of Marley, right?" James smirks, Remus looks out the window with a skeptic expression. Peter nods, shooting me a look of apology.

"No Sirius!" I gasp, "They hate me, and they aren't scared of me, and think about what Carrie would do to me!" I exclaim, shuddering at the thought. Sirius sighs.

"Fine. Be selfish." He grumbles. I look at him incredulously, shaking my head. "I'll find someone else to be my girlfriend." He grins. "Anyone else would be honored."

I shake my head, frowning. Cocky git.

We make our way to the carriages, which James, being the idiot he is, purposely gets us all into one with Lily and her friends. Evans groans when she sees James enter the compartment. I roll my eyes.

"Hey Evans." James says cockily, messing up his hair. "Maybe we can hang out this weekend?" He shares a grin with Sirius. Remus sighs.

"I'd rather kiss a Flobberworm." Lily snaps at him. James grins.

"Come on Evans, you know you like me." He says, sliding his arm around her shoulders. I sigh, oh James, if only he knew.

"I hate you Potter!" Lily exclaims, throwing his arm off her. "Don't touch me."

This was pretty much what happened every time James and Lily had a conversation.

"So Remus," Dorcas says, interrupting James and Lily's argument. Remus looks up from the book he was reading. "I heard you're a Prefect?" She says, smiling.

"Yes," Remus smiles politely back, "I think Dumbledore made me a Prefect to keep all my friends in line."

Dorcas and Alice laugh. Lily was too busy yelling at James to be involved in any other conversation. I smile.

"Well you're also really smart, too." Dorcas states. Alice seems to be holding back a smile. I wonder if Dorcas likes Remus. They'd make a cute couple definitely. But I knew Remus's relationships didn't last long, I had asked him once why he never stayed with someone for long but he didn't give me a very good answer.

"Thanks," Remus replies to Dorcas, smiling. A faint blush appears on Dorcas's cheeks. I raise my eyebrows at Sirius, who isn't even paying attention. He's looking at the girls in the carriage, taking time to check them each out, probably looking for his next girlfriend. Right now he was staring at Alice, who was blushing furiously under his gaze. I flick his ear, slightly annoyed.

"Ouch," He yelped, "What the hell?" I give him a look. He glares at me. "That bloody hurt!" He whined, reaching up to touch his ear.

"Don't be a baby." I roll my eyes at him.

"Why are you so _mean_ to me?" He exclaimed.

"All I did is flick your ear because you were obviously making Alice uncomfortable!" I exclaim. Alice blushes at this. I send her an apologetic look. I feel a stinging on my ear. He flicked me back! That tosser.

"Ouch!" I yell. Sirius gives me a smug look.

"I told you it hurt."

I punch him in the shoulder. He winces.

"I was just making it even!" He shouts.

"I don't play to get even," I yell back, "I play to win!" We had now gotten the attention of everyone in the carriage, even Lily and James. James looked very amused. I shot him a look. Sirius grumbles something.

"What was that?" I say, irritated.

"Nothing." He glares at me.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, "Be a grump."

"The only thing I've eaten all day is a damn chocolate frog!" He snaps, "I'm a grump because I'm starving. What's your excuse?"

"I'm starving too!" James interrupts before I could reply snottily. "I wish we could hurry up and bloody get there already!" James whines.

"Shut up, Potter!" Lily exclaims, "I'm sick of your voice."

I snicker.

"Got something you want to say, McKinnon?" Evans narrows her eyes at me.

"Nope, nothing Evans." I yawn, resting my head on Sirius's shoulder. _Except that it's obvious you're in love with James, deep, deep, a thousand feet deep, down. _


	3. First Night Back

Chapter 3: First Night Back

"Welcome," Professor Dumbledore's voice filled the Great Hall. The first years seemed to be taking in his appearance with saucer eyes. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, was a very unusual man, brilliant of course, but unusual. He had long silver hair, and a beard to match. His twinkling blue eyes were behind a pair of half moon glasses. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

His twinkling eyes flashed towards the Marauders and me. I beam. I love being recognized.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Also, he would like me to inform that there are five new items added to the list of things not permitted. If you would like to see the list, it is posted outside of his office.  
>"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, contact you're new Quidditch Captains if you're interested in playing for your house team.<p>

"Now, enjoy the feast!" The headmaster exclaims, as the many plates in front of us fill with food.

I grinned, and began filling my plate with the goodies surrounding the Gryffindor table. James was already face first into a plateful of potato salad. Sirius and Remus were too filling their plates. Peter was eating just as sloppily as James. Lily, Dory, Alice, Carrie, and Sidney were staring at the boys and me in wonder.

"How on earth can you eat like that, Potter?" Lily crinkled her nose in disgust. "Stop him, McKinnon, I think I'm going to barf." She says dramatically. I shake James's shoulder, he pulls his face up from the potato salad.

"Jamesie, do you want Lily to barf?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Nawhyshgunnabar?" James says, his mouth full of food. Sirius laughs his bark-like laughter and thumps James on the shoulder.

"What did he say?" Lily asks, disgusted. I grin.

"He said 'No, why's she going to barf?" I explain.

"How did you understand him?" Sirius asks, amazed. I beam at him.

"I speak his language." I waggle my eyebrows. Sirius blinks at me, confused. "The tongue of the fat arse . . ." I say mysteriously. Sirius, Remus, and Peter burst out laughing. James looks slightly offended. Lily is not amused.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" Sirius exclaims, pulling me into another hug. I hug him back, smiling. I look up at him; he's still smiling that swoon worthy smile. I bite my lip and turn back to my plate of food.

"Eat right, Potter." Lily sniffed. "Or I'll take house points because your being a pig." James looks at her, incredulously.

"Evans," He laughs, "You can't take points off for the way I eat. Why would you want to take points off your own house anyway?" Lily sputters something under her breath, turning away from the scene of The Marauders gobbling up their food. I grin. I remember why I'm not friends with any of the girls in my dormitory! They're all complete snoots!

I look up from my dinner, feeling someone's gaze on me. Sure enough it was Carrie Blake, her face pinched in annoyance. Her narrowed eyes flicked to Sirius. I smirk, slipping my arm through his. I rest my head on his shoulder, still smiling at Carrie. Sirius rests his head on top of mine, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. In a way it was. We'd been friends since we were eleven. I swear there's steam coming out of Carrie's ears.

Then I remembered something.

"James," I exclaim, pulling his face out of his food once more.

"Hmm?" He asks, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. I made a face, shaking my head.

"Well," I say, handing him a napkin, "What's the beginning of the year prank this year?" I beam, begging him with my eyes to tell me. Usually, they never did. It was a 'surprise'. But last year they had promised to tell me before it happened, so I could be in on it too. James's eyes lit up, he nudges Sirius from the other side of me, who was deep in conversation with Peter about Animagus's.

"Padfoot," James exclaimed. "Are you about ready to start up the prank?" Sirius beamed.

"Hell yeah," He turns to Remus and Peter, "Moony, Wormtail, its prank time."

"What's the prank?" I ask again, getting excited.

"It's a surprise," Sirius says, out of habit. I turn to Remus pleadingly.

"Remus, you guys promised me last year that you'd tell me this year!" I whine. Remus looks at James who shakes his head at me.

"Yes," He smirked, "And we will tell you." I beamed as he went on, "_Sometime this year_." My jaw dropped. Sirius, Remus, and Peter burst into laughter. I glare at them.

"That's not fair!" I sputter. Sirius pats my hand pitifully.

"Life's not fair, Marles." I scowl, yanking my hand away.

"I hate you all." I growl, glaring around the table.

"No," James says, "You love us, darling." I glare at him, and give them all the cold shoulder the rest of the feast.

And then it happened.

"ROAR!"

I jumped almost a foot out of my seat, spinning around in my spot to see the form of a lion running across the Slytherin table, which was filled with Slytherins with golden skin and maroon hair. Each time the lion would roar, a banner above the Slytherin table would change from green and silver to gold and maroon.

All the Gryffindors were cheering (with the exception of Evans), and clapping wildly, along with the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs. Most loudly were the Marauders, who stood on top of their seats and bowed to the student body.

Most of the teachers looked like they were trying not to smile, Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye, and an amused look on his face. Even McGonagall didn't seem too upset. Though, she and Dumbledore still put the Slytherin table right, and she gave the Marauders three days detention each.

I opened the door to my dormitory, it was almost ten thirty, and Lily (being the stuck up prefect that she was) would yell at me if I was out of bed after curfew. I had been in the boy's dormitory, and she'd probably dock points for that. When I enter the room, Lily, Dorcas, and Alice are sitting on Alice's bed, laughing wildly about something. They ignore me as I enter, but I was completely used to it. Carrie and Sidney were on the other side of the room, as I entered they glared at me.

"So McKinnon," Carrie says loudly, causing the other girls in the room to stare at me. "Are _you_ and Sirius together?" She asks, her tone making it sound as if I was a flobberworm.

"No," I say simply, smirking. I open my trunk and pull out my pajamas, toothbrush, hairbrush, and face wash.

"You look different this year," Sidney says, snootily. Sidney Clark was Carrie Blake's second in command. Her sidekick. Sidney was like a less pretty and smart copy of Carrie, she had fake blond hair, fake tits, fake nose, extremely tight and revealing clothing. You know the type.

"Do I?" I reply dully, scooping up my stuff and walking to the bathroom.

"Yes," Sidney says, her voice worried. She turns to Carrie. "She actually looks good!" Sidney whimpers. Carrie scowls at her, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, Clark!" I yell, slamming the bathroom door. The last thing I saw an extremely pissed off Carrie, and the amused faces of Lily, Dorcas, and Alice.


	4. The Most Annoying Potions Partner

Chapter four: The most annoying Potions partner

Before I went to sleep last night, I put a charm around my bed and my trunk, which made anyone but me who gets too close to it fly backwards into the wall. I didn't want a repeat of last year, you see.

Carrie, Sidney, and a bunch of other girls in the Sirius Black Fan Club, had decided to make all of my clothes extremely large. So large, in fact, that they would be roomy on Hagrid, the enormous Hogwarts gamekeeper. I ended up having to take all my stuff to McGonagall, because I couldn't find a counter curse. It was beyond embarrassing. Especially when she had to fix my bras and panties to be normal sized again. The guys laughed about that one for weeks.

The tossers.

Of course they helped me get the bitches back. That made up for it. But still. I liked my clothing and face the way they are. I was afraid of waking up with green hair or four hundred pounds or covered in acne.

This morning I was the first one to get up, which was a huge shocker, usually I slept until I absolutely had to get up. But considering today was the first day of term, I got up like a good girl. And I wanted the shower first. I hated it when it ran out of hot water before it was my turn.

I took a nice, warm shower until all the warm water ran out (because I'm awful like that. I'm giving the others a taste of their own medicine). I took a long time in the bathroom as well, styling my hair, doing my makeup. I walked out of the bathroom quite pleased with myself, a towel wrapped around me. I got many glares by the irritated line of girls outside the bathroom door. I beamed at them.

"Lovely morning today, girls! The sun is shining, the birds are singing!" I rambled on. I just received more glares.

"What's up with her? Mental, that one." I hear Dorcas whisper to Lily, who nodded fervently. I ignore them, and pull out my uniform and start to get dressed.

When I enter the Great Hall for breakfast, there are more people there then I thought there would be. I was thinking because I woke up early, it would be nice and quiet. I guess my long and soothing shower took up the time I would usually be sleeping.

I sit down next to Remus, who is reading the daily profit with an interest.

"Anything new?" I ask, while shoveling a spoonful of cereal into my mouth. Remus shakes his head.

"Nope," He sighs, "The ministry is covering all the disappearances up, like usual."

"Disappearances?" I asks, puzzled. "There have been more?" There had been many disappearances last year, the work of a rising dark wizard, Lord Voldemort.

Remus laughed wryly. "There have been plenty more. Voldemort's gotten more followers, or Death Eaters." I don't say anything, lost in thought.

I was a half blood. Dad was a pureblood blood, but Mum was muggleborn.

"Should I be worried about Mum?" I say, slightly frightened. Remus shrugs.

"You should be worried about everyone," He smiles sadly. I sigh. "Are you going to tell me what happened over the summer?" Remus says, changing the subject.

"Well," Something about Remus just made me want to spill my guts to him, "They fight, they make up, and they fight some more. It's a never ending cycle." I exhale, "Oh," I continue, laughing wryly, "And listen to this, Kate thinks Mum's pregnant. I doubt it though. But wouldn't it be just bloody fantastic if it was true?" I say, my voice filled with sarcasm. Remus sighs, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Well, if she is pregnant, then they might get through all the fighting, you know, for the baby." He reasons. I sigh sadly.

"The thing is Remus," I look away, lowering my tone; "If she is pregnant I'm not sure if it's with my dad. I know it sounds ridiculous," I hurry on, "But she's never home. The only time she's home is dinner time on, and she doesn't even sleep in their bedroom anymore. She sleeps out on the couch." I say, my voice sounding small and meek.

Remus is silent for a minute.

"Then I really doubt she's pregnant," He states, simply. "Even if they are fighting, I know your parents, and they would never cheat."

I nod, feeling more reassured. I hug Remus.

"Thanks, Remus." I sigh in relief, "Oh," I exclaim, "Don't tell anyone about the maybe pregnancy, though. I promised Kate I wouldn't tell."

Remus nods.

I feel someone slide onto the bench next to me. I turn around to see Sirius. He smiles at me.

"Good morning," He says, his eyes taking in my appearance, "Don't you look just beautiful today."

"Shut up," I say, blushing. I almost never blushed. Sirius smirked, opening his mouth. Before he could say anything a loud shriek interrupts us.

"POTTER!" Evans bellowed, everyone turned in their seats to get a good at the Potter and Evans Breakfast Show.

"Yes, my darling Lilyflower?" I heard James say. I groan. Oh no, not the Lilyflower thing. Sirius sighs.

"I wonder what he did this time," He says, obviously amused. Remus put down his daily profit, shaking his head.

"I will not go out with you!" She yelled, "For the billionth time, no! So stop sending me flowers and perverted notes!" She threw a bouquet of lilies at him, ripping the note in two.

"Hey! I worked really hard on that!" James says, indignantly.

"Oh, really! All it said was 'I like your arse Evans, go out with me'! You worked so bloody hard, poor baby!" She exclaimed, turning on her heel and leaving the Great Hall. James smiles brilliantly. And walks towards us, a spring in his step.

"Is he mental?" I gasp to Sirius.

"Yup," Sirius beamed. Remus shook his head.

"How are you happy?" He asks, incredulously.

"She so loves me," James fist pumps. I smirk.

"What gives you that idea?" Sirius asks, bemused. James sighed happily.

"She called me baby!" He let out a squeal. Sirius frowned.

"Mate, don't ever make that noise again." Remus says.

"That was a sound worthy of Marley, Prongs." Sirius shakes his head, still frowning at James. I scowl.

"I would never do anything like that," I growl. "Shove off." James shrugs.

"I'm not ashamed of MY LOVE FOR LILY EVANS!" James bellows the last few words, causing heads to turn in our directions. No one seemed the least bit surprised.

The sixth year Gryffindors first class was potions, well those who passed the Potion's O.W.L of course. So that counted poor Peter out. On the upside, the lucky bastard got to sleep in.

We share this class with the Slytherins. I mean any class we share with the Slytherins is usually a shitty one, but this was particularly bad. Why? Well . . . if the Gryffindors are tired and grumpy in the mornings, it is nothing compared to the Slytherins. 'Nuff said.

As I enter the dungeons for class, I feel myself collide with a tall, hard body.

"Watch where you're going," I say, irritably, not even bothering to look up.

"What was that, McKinnon?" the gruff voice that belongs to the body says. I look up to meet the eyes of the person, sincerely hoping the person wasn't some terrifying Slytherin-wannabe-Death-Eater. Merlin, I've got to control my temper.

I meet the eyes of Regulas Black. I blink, surprised the boy new my name. Well, my last name.

"Nothing, Black," I murmur, walking around him nervously. Sirius would not be happy if I was talking to Regulas.

"MARLEY OVER HERE," James bellows, waving frantically at me. He was at a table with Sirius. He beckoned the seat behind him. Remus smiled and waved me over, right before he was hit by a storm of frog legs thrown by James and Sirius. I assumed they nicked them from the supply cabinet. I grin at my friends' immaturity as I set my things next to Remus's.

I pick up a frog leg, which Remus is eyeing warily, and throw it at the back of James's head. Remus snorts. James whirls around in his chair, with a face that obviously said, "This means war!"

However, before the four of us could continue throwing the legs of amphibians at each other, Slughorn waltzed in, and with a flick of his wand the frog legs disappeared out of thin air. Sirius, James, and I share a disappointed look. Remus sighs, obviously relieved. I stick my tongue out at him. He smirks, shaking his head.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Slughorn's voice echoes around the dungeons.

Regulas is sitting towards the back, all by himself. He looks sort of sad. At that moment his head snaps up and he looks me in the eye. I narrow my eyes, refusing to break my gaze first. I am the champion of staring contests. Regulas doesn't break his stare. I wonder what he was doing in a sixth year class. He's only in fifth year, I think.

"What are you staring at?" Remus whispers, knocking me out of my reverie.

"Nothing," I mumble, turning my attention back to Slughorn, who was marveling over Lily Evans, per usual. I groan, rolling my eyes.

"Is there a problem, Miss McKinley?" Slughorn asks. I hid a smile at lily Evans's glare.

"It's McKinnon, Professor, and nope. I just got over Dragon Pox. I had a wave of nausea, that's all." I lie smoothly. Sirius turns around and smirks at me. I wink back. He was one of the only people who could tell when I was lying. The only other person was Remus. James even had a hard time with figuring out if I was telling the truth.

"Perhaps you should go to the hospital wing?" Slughorn says. I assure him I'm fine, and then tune out again for another long while.

"Oh ho ho!" Slughorn booms, "Now, I'm going to split you into partners, and you and your partner are going to brainstorm which potion you would like to brew for our first project. Look in between pages 57-89." Sluggy claps his hands together, an exited gleam in his eyes. James raises his hand lazily.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Slughorn smiles. Of course he remembers James's name. I roll my eyes.

"Well, sir," James clears his throat, trying to sound professional. "I think we would do better if we could pick our own partners. I'd feel more comfortable doing a project with someone I know I can work well with."

Slughorn raises his eyebrows, as if he's actually thinking about it. Nice, James! I really didn't want to end up working with Snivellus or Evans. Or worse. Carrie Blake. I shudder.

"Oh ho ho!" Slughorn shakes his head, waggling his finger at James and Sirius.

"I know full well Mr. Potter, that you and Mr. Black do a good job. But you disrupt many other students, and I want everyone to be above an E this semester." Sluggy says, looking around at his slouching and non-caring audience. James and Sirius looked at each other, as if amazed he would suggest such a thing. _Them? Disrupt class? Never!_

"Professor," Sirius says, not even bothering to raise his hand. He was the only one in the class who hadn't even cracked his book open.

"Yes, Mr. Black."

He only remembered the names of people in his precious "slug club".

"If we don't like the partners you pick can we work alone?" He asks, nonchalantly.

"No no," Slughorn shakes his head. "I want you and your partner to work as a team." He continues as James was opening his mouth, "No exceptions!" He says sternly. I zoned out until he said I was partners with Evans.

Wait.

What?

I opened my mouth to gape at Sluggy in horror. Sirius, James, and Remus look at me bemused.

"This is your chance to make friends with my future wife!" James whispers to me. "Be nice. Remember I need you for future plans in Operation Lily." I glare fiercely at him.

"Not making any promises," I hiss.

"Please," James pouts, "For me? You're my way into her inner circle!" He whines. I frown.

"As I've pointed out before, James. Evans. Hates. Me." I hiss. James gives me a pleading look. I sigh, giving in. I pick up my stuff angrily when we're all switching desks, and drop them not too lightly next to Evans. She jumps at the loud noise of my books dropping.

She doesn't look too excited about her new potions partner. I see her and Dorcas Meadowes exchange a look. Dorcas mouths the word "sorry." While Lily just huffs as if this is the most painful thing in her life.

I pretend like I didn't see the exchange. I turn around in my seat and shoot James a glare. He smiles brilliantly at me. I scowl and turn around in my seat, my day completely ruined.

Evans is already looking through her potions book. I sigh, and pull my own textbook towards me, flipping through the designated pages with boredom.

"Ahem," Evans clears her throat, obviously wanting me to respond. I promptly ignore her. If she wanted to talk to me, she could start the conversation herself.

"Ahem," She says again, less patiently. I continue reading my textbook as if it is extremely interesting.

"McKinnon," Lily snaps. I look up, as if I just noticed she was trying to get my attention.

"Yes, Evans?" I smile innocently. She rolls her eyes.

"I know what we're going to do." She states.

"Oh, really?" I say sarcastically, "well considering we're _partners_ I have an opinion too." My attitude was going to come out sometime. These girls just bring out the nastiness in me. For a second she looked taken aback.

"Well," She says, scathingly, "Do _you_ have any ideas, _partner_?"

"I always have ideas, dear." I say sweetly. She rolls her eyes again.

"And they would be?" She glares at me. I sigh, rolling my eyes back, pretending to think about it.

"Well, I was on the verge of finding the perfect one, but you interrupted me oh so rudely." I say, promptly. I pile my books in a pile.

"What are you doing? Class doesn't end for three more minutes." Evans says angrily.

"Brilliance doesn't happen in three minutes. I don't want to have to settle for your mediocre potion." I say, nonchalantly, holding back laughter. I'm purposely winding her up now. Lily's face flushed in anger.

"Mediocre? I happen to be _brilliant_ at potions. If anything, _you're _the mediocre here!" She exclaimed furiously. I smirk at her, standing up as class is dismissed.

"Later, Evans." I skip away joyfully, ignoring James's irritated looks as I moved past him, dramatically exiting the room.


	5. Delirious Sirius

Chapter 5: Delirious Sirius

**AN: Not completely happy with this chapter . . . but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long! Let me know what you think by WRITING ME A REVIEW! I love you all! Thanks for sticking with me to chapter five!**

Not only is Johnny Head Boy, but I found out this morning that the sod's _Quidditch Captain_.

Even though I didn't talk to him much over the summer, I resented the fact he didn't mention this. At all. I mean I didn't even know he was head boy until Mum found the badge when she was prowling upstairs, going through our rooms.

Well she says she was just passing through. But it was common knowledge she was a snoop, so I knew very well to hide anything I didn't want to be found.

So, yeah I was talking to James Friday night about the try outs.

"So," James was like, "I've been on the team since second year, because I'm an amazing chaser, of course. But this year I don't even have to _try_ at the tryouts." He bragged loudly so that everyone in the common room could hear him.

"Why not?" I had asked. James looked at me like it was obvious.

"'Cos my boy Johnny's captain."

"Johnny? As in _my brother Johnny?_" I exclaimed. James looked confused.

"You didn't know that?"

"Obviously not!" I had yelled.

My brother had chosen _not to tell me_ that he's captain? When I'm on the Quidditch team? That tosser. I spent the rest of the night mumbling angrily.

It was Saturday morning when I was so rudely awakened by a scream. I jumped up in bed to find Alice sprawled on the ground a few feet from my bed, looking disheveled she slowly pulled herself to her feet.

"W—what j—just happened?" She stutters, her knees shaking. I explained to her about the charms I put around my bed so that people can't do things to me in my sleep. She raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you think that's a bit paranoid?" She asks, skeptically.

"Maybe," I shrug. "Why were you coming over here anyways?" I ask. She regained her posture, though still a bit shaken.

"Sirius Black and James Potter told me to wake you up and tell you to come downstairs so you don't miss Quidditch tryouts."

"Shit!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed and running towards the bathroom where I decided there was no point in taking a shower until after. Quidditch tends to get dirty. So I just brushed my hair, threw it into a ponytail and did very light makeup. I slipped on my Quidditch uniform and trainers. Alice was still waiting for me, sitting on her bed. This surprised me. I tried to smile politely at her but I'm sure it came out more as a grimace.

I grabbed my broom from my trunk.

"Ready to go?" Alice asks, jumping off her bed. I nod and follow her out of the dormitory and down into the common room. My eyelids are drooping from exhaustion. I wasn't sure if I like the idea of Johnny as captain if we had to wake up this early. I know I probably looked like I was going to pass out. I had tried to cover up the bags under my eyes to no avail. I slid down on the couch in between James and Sirius. The whole team is mumbling incoherently to each other, obviously annoyed at the earliness of tryouts.

"I'm so tired," I yawn. Blinking rapidly.

"Join the club." James snapped. He too was sporting black bags under his eyes. I gave him a look.

"Calm down, Jamesie." I say.

"I don't get why we even have to come if we know we're going to be on the team again," Sirius groaned. I nod in agreement.

"I know," I sigh, "But apparently we have to give everyone a fair chance." I roll my eyes, irritated.

Johnny enters the portrait hole, smiling as though we weren't about to zoom around on brooms at four thirty in the morning.

"Okay, McGonagall said we can go ahead now." He claps his hands together, gesturing for us to file out of the portrait hole.

I stumble as I climb out, tripping. Sirius catches me.

"Thanks," I mutter, rubbing my eyes. He tries to reply but yawns.

When we enter the Quidditch pitch, I notice the stands are filled with young Gryffindors, and a few older ones. I'm studying the faces, trying to see if I recognize any, when all of a sudden I'm shoved backwards.

"Bloody Hell," I murmur, spinning around to see my attacker. Some blond Hufflepuff chick that had pushed me out of the way to get to Sirius. I rolled my eyes scathingly as she practically stuck her tongue down his throat. James gives me an amused look.

"What?" I snap, narrowing my eyes at him. He put his hands up in the air.

"Nothing," He says, a smirk working its way onto his stupid cocky face. I roll my eyes and turn my attention away from the passionately snogging couple, though I still eavesdrop into their conversation, as Johnny talks to the new comers.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asks, in between trying to snog her face off.

"I came to watch you tryout!" Blond Bimbo giggles. Well, she wouldn't last long. Sirius hated clingy girls. That was the end of all conversation.

When Johnny was done addressing the newbies, he sorted us into where we were trying out.

James stood with the nervous looking chasers, Sirius stood with the mess of new beaters, and Alice stood with the keepers, looking slightly nervous. I made my way to the unimpressive looking lot of Seekers. This was in the bag.

First, Johnny and James scored against a small mousy brown haired third year, named Peakes. He dismounted his broom merely ten minutes later, looking as if he was holding back tears.

Sorry kid, you can't be a wimp if you want to play Quidditch. The next couple of chasers went against Alice, who did very good. The only chaser who made a goal was Kayla Boot, a small blond fourth year. I watched the rest of chasers, but she was the only one who did remotely well.

Sirius obviously did good as Beater. Though James had to stop me from taking a Beaters bat and smashing it over Blond Bimbo's head. Her excessive cheering was beyond irritating.

Sirius dismounts his broom and Blond Bimbo runs to him, and they start snogging again. I make a face, and turn away to watch the rest of the Beaters tryout.

When it's my turn to tryout, Johnny releases the snitch, timing me along will the other Seekers to see who found it in the least amount of time. Of course, I was the only one who found it in a somewhat decent time, I dismount, feeling exhausted but thoroughly pleased with myself.

After the rest of tryouts, Johnny announces the team.

"Alright," He claps his hands together, smiling. "Our Chasers are obviously me, James Potter, and Kayla Boot!"

"Our Keeper is Alice Henderson!" Johnny continues. Alice lets out a sigh of relief. I smile politely at her, clapping.

"Our Beaters are Sirius Black and Alexander Wood!"

I look over at Sirius. He's still snogging Blond Bimbo. I scowl. Johnny looks over as well, makes a face, and continues. Alexander Wood, a Quidditch obsessed second year, is cheering loudly, extremely excited to be on the team.

"And Marlene McKinnon is our Seeker!" Johnny ends. James grins at me, giving me the thumbs up. The people who didn't make it look very upset. "You should all try out next year!" Johnny addresses the depressed people. "Now, the rest of you, get ready for our first practice!"

Stupid Johnny. Didn't he know it was only like five thirty in the morning? I was planning on getting some sleep after this, but no. Thanks, brother dearest, thanks so much.

"Alright," Johnny smiled at the team, "Up in the air everyone!" the team cheered loudly.  
>-<p>

"What happened?" Sirius rubbed the back of his head, blinking. James, Johnny, and I crowded around him on the ground. A sheepish looking Wood stood nearby as well. Blond Bimbo was also here.

"Oh, Siri-kins are you alright?" She sniffled.

"I'm fine, Sarah." He slurred, reaching out in front of him to grab something that wasn't there.

"It's Stephanie." She stated, a worried look crossed over her face. "He has to go to the hospital wing! He doesn't even remember his own girlfriend's name!" She sobbed.

"Prongs you have three heads!" Sirius giggled, yes giggled, pointing somewhere off to the left. James sighs.

"Sarah's right." He told Johnny.

"It's Stephanie." Sarah/Stephanie snaps. James makes a face and ignores her.

"Here," I say, offering Sirius my hand. He took it and shook it, smiling. I snicker. "Knocked-in-the-head-Sirius acts just like drunk-Sirius." I mutter to James who laughs but turns it into a cough at the look on Johnny's face.

"James, Marlene," He addresses us, "Take Sirius to the hospital wing." We both nod, and I offer Sirius my hand again helping him up. He doesn't let go of my hand as we start towards the castle.

"I'm coming too!" Sarah/Stephanie snaps, sprinting after us.

I try to dislodge my hand from Sirius's; it looked like Sarah/Stephanie was going to get violent soon.

He gave me a hurt look as I pull my hand away. Stephanie pushes in between us, grabbing his hand. She bumps me so hard I push into James.

"I don't like her." I whine under my breath. James smiles wryly.

"You're not the only one." He jerks his head towards Sirius, who looks very annoyed at how she fawned all over him. I smirk.

"None of his girlfriends ever like me," I say, amusedly.

"I wonder why," James begins sarcastically, "You're so likeable."

I punch him on the shoulder.

"Actually none of yours or Remus's like me too much either." I reason. I didn't say anything about Pete. He never really has had a girlfriend. James smiles wryly.

"There just jealous because you're our number one!" He grins. I smile back. His face turns serious. "You do know that you always come before the fan girls right?"

"I guess," I sigh, looking over at Sirius and Stephanie. He still doesn't look very happy with her, I notice happily. James follows my gaze, a smile turning onto his face.

"Do you like him?" He asks. My eyes widen in shock.

"What? Who?" I sputtered out. James made a face.

"Padfoot." He answers, his gaze flashing from Sirius to me.

"No, James I don't." I reply. "Why would you even think that?"

"Well your kind of acting jealous," He nodded his head towards Stephanie. I make a face.

"I'm not jealous I just don't like the way all of his bitch girlfriends treat me!" I snap.

"Oi! I was just wondering." James put his hands up. I glare at him.

"Whatever. And I would never tell you if I liked anyone, because you would tear the micky out of me," I sigh.

"Don't be ridiculous!" James rolled his eyes, "You can tell me anything."

I eye him warily. His face seems sincere.

"Hey Marley, hey Prongs." Sirius approaches us, his voice sounded like he was slightly out of it.

"Yes, Sirius?" I ask politely, turning away from James.

"I like it when you hold my hand." He smiles shyly, looking adorable.

"Oh, really?" I say, ignoring a pissed off Stephanie who was no longer holding his hand. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was glaring at me. If looks could kill.

"Yeah." Sirius replies lightly. We were almost to the castle now. I don't reply. I avoid James's gaze.

"Marles?" Sirius asks.

"Yes, Sirius?" I answer.

"Your pretty!" He grins. I smirk at him, turning to James.

"I like him better like this." I say. James gives me a look.

"He's delusional, so therefore he can't be held responsible for anything he says." James tries to save his best mates pride. I grin.

"That's why I'm going to milk this for all it's worth." I turn back to Sirius who was watching the butterflies around us in awe.

"I wish I could fly." He states, "Don't you guys wish you could fly?"

"That's what brooms are for." James says, amused.

"Yeah!" Sirius says, enthusiastically. He reaches out and takes my hand. At this point, Stephanie had left giving me the nastiest look possible.

"Hey Sirius," I say, grinning evilly. He turns to me, eyes wide.

"Marley?" He questions. James gives me a questioning look.

"Am I prettier than Stephanie?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Who's Stephanie?" Sirius replies, confused. James and I burst out laughing. Sirius frowns. I shake my head.

"What about Carrie Blake, Sidney Clark, Lily Evans, and Dorcas Meadowes?" I ask.

"You're the prettiest girl ever." He gave me a look as though it was obvious. I bat my eyelashes at him.

"Thank you, Sirius." I say. I smirk at James, who gives me an irritated but amused look.

"He's going to be mad." James whispers, "I'm telling him I tried to stop you from taking advantage of his fragile condition." We both snicker.

We enter the castle. I receive some dirty looks from holding Sirius Black's hand. I sigh. More rumors. Great.

When we enter the Hospital Wing Madam Promfrey kicked us out so she could tend to Sirius.

I link my arm through James's as we head back to the Quidditch Pitch.

"I wonder if Sarah will ever talk to him again." James muses. I shrug.

"Who cares? She's a bitch." I say, bluntly. James sighs.

"You say that about all of them."

"'Cos it's true!" I exclaim. James smirks.

"Touché." He agrees.


	6. What Happens in the Library

Chapter 6: Library

**AN: Thank you for reading my story! I love you all! Now, down to business. There are a few parts in this story told through James's point of view. I was going to do it from Sirius's, but decided not to do so yet. Please review for me! I'm SO sorry for the long wait, by the way. The internet was down! D':**

Damn Lily Evans. Damn her to the darkest and most crammed and uncomfortable hole in Hell.

Where was I on this beautiful Friday night? Was I pranking Slytherins? Was I sneaking out to Hogsmeade? Was I drinking a big bottle of Fire whiskey? All of the above?

I was in the library.

The bloody library.

Much to my displeasure I was sitting at a table (in a mostly empty library) with Lily Evans, under the watchful eye of Pince (Who doesn't like me too much from a _tinsy winsy_ explosion a few years ago).

So, the project isn't due for three more weeks. And yet, here I am. Barely a week since it was assigned.

Maybe that's my problem. I'm a procrastinator. I'm smart. I don't say that in a vain way, it's just a fact. The sorting hat said it would have put me in Ravenclaw, but I was too mischievous and not enough studious. We haven't even picked a potion yet, and Evans was already being a psycho and trying to get me to work all night on the boring essay part.

All the McKinnon's were smart. Kate is in Ravenclaw, and Johnny is just about the most responsible and hardworking prat in the school.

We're a known wizarding family; almost every generation has been purebloods. But my Dad married my Mum, whose muggleborn. Not that it made a difference. My mum was one of the smartest in her time at Hogwarts, which I was reminded often by teachers. I wryly imagined her as the Lily Evans of her time. I was also often reminded of how my Dad was a Quidditch God. Everyone says Johnny and I obviously got our skills from him.

Unlike Johnny, Kate, and Lily Evans, I didn't study. I procrastinated in getting my homework done. I aced tests without studying, which I think is a gift I share with the Marauders. Well, except for Peter. And Remus studies too much, though I doubted he needs too.

Studying is just boring when you could be off doing something more fun. Believe me, Remus has gotten me, Sirius, and James to try and study before. But we always end up thinking of more useful things we could be doing with our time.

Right now, I'm staring longingly at the exit to the library. I wonder what the guys were doing.

I didn't have to wonder for long.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Lily groaned. I looked where she was pointing and saw the Marauders over a few tables. Remus nudged James who was in the middle of an argument with Sirius. All four of the Marauders look over at us. James beams at Lily. They wave.

Lily growls, rolling her eyes, tosses her hair, and turns away from a frantically waving James. I wave back at the guys half-heartedly.

"He follows me everywhere!" Lily glares at James's back a few moments later. I sigh, continuing to flip through my book.

"But the library?" Lily laughs snootily. "They never come to the library!"

"Mmm," I mumble, refraining from picking up my stuff and joining my friends.

"Alright, so I have a few ideas." She turns to me, her tone condescending.

"Uh huh," I say, lazily.

"So on page—hold on—is James Potter _reading_? A _book?_" Lily screeches. I look over my shoulder, momentarily stunned to see Remus (not a surprise), Sirius, James, and even Peter towered over mounds of books. My jaw drops.

What was happening in the World?

James looks up (probably to stare longingly at Lily) and catches both of us watching them wide eyed and open mouthed. He raises his eyebrows and nudges Sirius, who turns away from his book to look at us. He grins, then meets my gaze and looks down abruptly. I shake my head, guessing the guys had told him about the whole Quidditch incident. After we left the library I'd have to nurse his broken pride. Damn boys.

"Ugh! I cannot believe them! Potter and Black are such big-headed ignorant toe rags!" Lily stands abruptly and picks up her stuff. "Come on, McKinnon. As much as it annoys me, you're my Potions partner and there's nothing I can do about it."

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Okay, Evans. They happen to be my friends. And right back at you." I grinned cheekily. I pick up my stuff and reluctantly follow Evans to the back of the library, away from the Marauders.

Marauder Library Table: James POV

"Why does she hate me so much, Moony?" I whine to Remus who sighs and shares a look with Sirius.

"She doesn't hate you," Remus clears his throat, shooting Padfoot and Wormtail pleading glances.

"She absolutely loathes you," Sirius sighs happily from behind a large and musty looking book.

I glower at him. He looks up from _Dangerous Beasts and Their Weakness's_, an innocent look on his face.

"But why? Why does she hate me so much?" I repeat, staring off in the direction Evans and Marley went in. "Any of the other girls would like it if I paid so much attention to them."

"Evans isn't any other girl. She acts half beast." Sirius shivers. Peter snickers. I glare at them. Remus sighs.

"It probably embarrasses her when you announce loudly in the great hall that you're in love with her."

"Maybe I should just give up." I frown, ignoring Remus.

"I would." Pete replies, flipping bored through his book. "But seeing as you're you, you won't."

"I'm serious," I look around at my friends, who are much to my displeasure not paying much attention to me.

"No I am!" Sirius smirks. I whack him with the book closest to me.

Marlene POV

"Are they actually studying or are they just trying to annoy me like usual?" Lily asks me, point blank. I shrug.

"Wouldn't know, Evans. They don't study, except for Remus, so I'm guessing option two." I smirk. Lily scowls, peering around the bookshelf we were working behind to look at the Marauders. I join her out of curiosity.

The four are hunched over the table stuck in an intense conversation.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Lily murmurs. I nod in agreement. "We could—" Lily begins, cutting off almost immediately. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." She shakes her head, frowning.

"I almost thought you were going to say we could spy on them." I trail off, smirking.

"I was." Evans states, rolling her eyes. "But it's against my morals. Even if it is _them_." She eyes the boys in distaste.

"You are such a stick in the mud." I snort. "I'm going to go spy on them, and you can either wait here or join me." I start off towards the Marauders, darting behind bookshelves.

"McKinnon," Lily whisper shouts; she looks like she's having an inner conflict. I smirk. "Wait." Evans blurts, racing after me, throwing nervous looks towards the Marauders.

"I still can't hear them," I whisper to her, when she reaches me. "You?"

She shakes her head no.

"I think we have to get closer." Lily jerks her head towards a bookshelf that's only a few feet from them. My eyes widen.

"I hope you know this is an extremely dangerous mission. If they catch us we might be subjects to a very unpleasant prank." I hiss, raising my eyebrows.

"I know," Lily's eyes narrow in determination. "I have to know what they're talking about!" She whines, peering around the shelf. I nod in agreement.

"You're a brave soldier, Evans." I exhale. Lily nods, solemnly. She takes a deep breath, and sprints towards the bookshelf. I follow behind her a few moments later, holding my breath. I exhale quietly as soon as I reach her. She puts a finger to her lips, and points towards her ears. I nod, pressing my ear against the bookshelf.

"—don't have to do this for me." I heard Remus finish.

"We want to," That was Pete.

"We don't want another risky situation, like with Snivellus." James says darkly. Lily tenses at Snape's nickname. She used to be friends with the disgusting bloke, don't ask me why.

"Sorry about that, Moony." Sirius says quietly, his tone sullen.

"It's done and forgotten." Remus assures him. "Are you guys sure you want to do this? You've already done so much."

Someone snorts.

"Shut up, Moony."

"Where did they get those nicknames from, anyway?" Lily says to me, under her breath. I shrug, making a face.

"They say that they're just nicknames."

"Weird." Lily replies, frowning. I shrug.

"I wonder what the thing is with Remus." I say. Lily nods in agreement.

"Apparently—Snape—has something to do with it." She flinches at Snivellus's name.

"And the whole lot of them. Sirius did something." I frown, thinking back. "Something last year," I turn to Evans, my eyes widening. "I remember last year James, Remus, and Pete didn't talk to Sirius for a few weeks. They wouldn't tell me what it was about." I roll my eyes. We turn back to the conversation.

"—find anything?" James asks his voice forlorn.

"Nothing in this one." Sirius groans.

"Or this one." Pete sighs.

"We don't have to keep looking, now." Remus insists. His reply is a chorus of "Shut ups,"

"Maybe if we find something before the next full moon we can test it then?" James says, enthusiastically.

"No really," Remus sighs, "I've lasted for months since the incident without anything happening. We lasted most of last year without anything either. Plus were not even sure if they're even is such a—"

"OW!" Lily bellows, I jump surprised, to see that I was standing on her foot. Silence enters the library. Lily's eyes widen in recognition of what she just did.

"Damn it Evans!" I growl.

James POV

"No really," Remus sighs, acting like the martyr he is, "I've lasted for months since then without anything happening. We lasted most of last year without anything either. Plus were not even sure I they're even is such a—"

"OW!" Someone bellows. I jump. Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and I spin around at the noise to look at the bookshelf behind us. There's a bunch of rustling and banging. I shrug at the others, and press a finger to my lips. I stand up and walk towards the bookshelf.

"Damn it, Evans!"

I emerge from behind the bookshelf to see Marlene and Lily arguing in hushed tones. Lily's eyes widen as she sees me. Marlene turns around slowly.

"Hey." She says, sheepishly.

"You were spying on us?" l ask just as Sirius, Remus, and Pete come up behind me.

"Oi, Prongs who is it?" Sirius asks. I step aside, beckoning to the girls. He raises an eyebrow at them, they look at the ground.

"I thought you two hated each other." Peter says, confused. I nod in agreement.

"We do!" Lily interjects, shooting a disapproving look at Marlene, who returns it even more fiercely.

"It was Evans's idea!" Marley blurts. Lily blushes.

"No—She—I!" Lily stutters. Merlin I love her.

"How much did you hear?" Remus asks in a quiet voice. All eyes turn to him.

Marles and Lily are silent.

"How much?" Remus demands, his voice shaking. Marlene looks up from the ground first.

"Not much," Her eyes narrow, "I thought we were friends," Her eyes graze each one of us briefly. "Friends tell each other secrets. I tell _you_ everything!" Her eyes land on Remus. His face is blank.

"Friends also don't spy on each other." He says, blankly.

"Friends trust each other!" Marley retorts.

"See what you do, Marles?" Remus glares, "You always try and spin things around so you look innocent and everyone else looks like they're the ones in the wrong."

Marlene glowers back.

"I do not! I thought you trusted me! I obviously trust you if you're the only one I tell—" Her eyes dart between me, Sirius, Pete, and Lily. "—stuff." She finishes lamely.

"I do trust you, Marley." Remus exhales.

"Then how come I seem to be the only one who doesn't know about—whatever this is? Damn it I'm _always_ the one who's left in the dark!" She stomps her foot down. Everyone's silent. Sirius, Remus, Pete and I exchange looks. "Is it because I'm a girl?" She demands, her eyes narrowing. "Because I can handle whatever it is. I'm just as good a witch as anyone and I'm not defenseless or weak!" She kicks the bookshelf, as if to demonstrate her destructive power.

The bookshelf wobbles. We all stare at it, wide eyed, too dumbstruck to pull out our wands. The bookshelf teeters slowly before crashing forward with a large thump.

"OUT!" Bellows the furious voice of Pince. "All of you, OUT!" She runs towards her fallen bookshelf, ushering us all out, violently. "Detention!" She bellows as we all run out of the library.

No one says anything the whole way back to Gryffindor tower. I knew why Moony didn't want Marlene to know. He didn't think she would think of him as Remus if she figured it out. It would kill him if she thought he was a monster. I look at Remus who's walking sullen and white faced. Then I look at Marlene. She meets my gaze fiercely.

We would never hear the end of this. I look ahead, at Lily, who's walking farther ahead then the rest of us, her head held high. No, I was definitely not giving up on her now. She must be at least a little interested if she would spy on me, right? Right?

**AN: Hmm? What did you think? Let me know! I know it's not too eventful, a bit of filler. But I had to work in the secret somehow! What did you think of James's POV? Don't worry; there'll be some Sirius POV eventually. And maybe even some Lily POV. REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**


End file.
